May I have this dance?
by colferdreaam
Summary: Blaine Anderson has had a huge crush on the football player with gorgeous hazelnut hair and blue eyes for as long as he remembers; is it possible that maybe those feelings are reciprocated? Cheerio!Blaine and Football!Kurt [This is the worst summary ever, I apologise]


_A/N: Written for the wubbly Dana, who requested smut but when I attempted it I was too much of a baby for them to do anything more than get naked so...yeah, that's a thing that didn't happen. This is the fluffiest fic ever, enjoy! _

* * *

_"May I have this dance?"_

_Blaine blushed and nodded, placing his hand in Kurt's outstretched one and allowing himself to be led into the centre of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist while the brunette haired boy wrapped his own arms around Blaine's shoulders, the two of them gently swaying together. Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder, a soft, content smile on his face._

_"I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered._

_Blaine looked up at Kurt incredulously, gaping at him a little._

_"Blaine?" Kurt said in a confused tone, his expression changing from loving to muddled. "Blaine?"_

"Blaine!"

Blaine snapped his head up, suddenly realising that he wasn't slow dancing at prom with Kurt and he was instead sitting at the lunch table with Tina looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind.

"What?" He said, having no idea why she so desperately needed his attention.

"I asked if you've finished the book we needed to read for our English project," Tina replied.

"Oh, right," Blaine said, blushing a little at having been caught daydreaming about Kurt. "Um, almost. I'm on the second to last chapter."

"Do you think you'll be able to finish it by tonight? I'm itching to start writing our report,"

Blaine tuned out again as Kurt entered the cafeteria with Finn, Puck and the rest of the jocks, the group of them laughing and joking about something. He sighed internally at the grin that was plastered onto Kurt's face as he laughed at something Puck had just said, wishing he could be the one to make Kurt smile in that way.

"Blaine!" Tina exclaimed frustratedly, snapping the sixteen year old back to reality once again.

"What?"

"What is wrong with you today!?"

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, staring down at the table. "I'm just...on another planet today."

"It's fine," Tina said with a small smile. "I just asked if you'd be able to finish the book tonight?"

"I have cheerio practise," Blaine sighed. "I'll try, but I'm usually exhausted after practise so I can't promise anything."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone to stare at Kurt now."

"What!?" Blaine exclaimed, a little louder than he intended to. "I...I wasn't staring at- "

"Blaine, I know you have a crush on him," Tina giggled. "It's more than a little obvious."

Blaine blushed and stared down at the table. _Damn it, _he thought he'd been more subtle than that.

"Hey," Tina smiled, nudging Blaine's arm. "It's cute, okay? I'm not judging you."

"I have to go," Blaine said, standing up and pulling his bag over his shoulder. "I'll try to finish the book, okay?"

Tina nodded, smiling sadly as Blaine left the cafeteria.

* * *

"_Again_!"

Blaine groaned along with the rest of the cheerios, running back to his starting position in the routine they were rehearsing. It was extremely hot, and having cheerio practise outside, at the same time as the jocks had football practise, was a really bad distraction. He was trying his very best to concentrate, but if he occasionally got distracted by Kurt running around in the heat with his t-shirt clinging to his chest and his hair falling out of place due to how much he was sweating, well...it wasn't his fault. Not _really_.

He made it through the routine without faltering, despite how much he was sweating, until they had to create a pyramid. Coach Sue had thought that as Blaine was so tiny, he'd be the easiest to lift to the top of the pyramid. He couldn't argue, really. A lot of the girls on the team were taller than him, let alone the select amount of boys that were there.

Blaine felt extremely dizzy by the time he got to the top of the pyramid, and he began falling before he even registered it was happening. The loud cry of pain he let out was what brought him back to earth as he scrambled to sit up, clutching his ankle and screwing his face up in pain. He faintly heard a whistle blow in the distance and suddenly the entire football team was rushing over to the cheerleaders to see what had happened.

"You okay, kid?" Coach asked, Blaine shaking his head frantically in reply as he leaned his head against his knee and tried with everything in him not to start crying. "Can someone help him to the school nurse?"

Blaine was more than surprised to see Kurt standing in front of him when he looked up with watery eyes, but he allowed the football player to ease him off the ground nonetheless. He let out a little cry of pain, gripping onto Kurt's sweaty shirt slightly as he helped him limp into the school building and to the nurses office.

"You don't have to stay with me," Blaine said quietly as he sat in the nurses office, waiting for her to finish what she was doing so that she could look at his ankle.

"I want to," Kurt smiled. "Besides, I'm tired. I need a break from all that running." He laughed.

Blaine smiled a little and stared down at the floor. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," Kurt replied, still smiling. "What happened anyway?"

"I don't know," Blaine admitted. "I got to the top of the pyramid and I just felt like I was going to pass out. I know they tried to stop me from falling - I could feel them grip me tighter - but I lost my balance completely and the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"You weren't up that high," Kurt concluded. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I hope so," Blaine sighed. "Coach is gonna kill me if I'm not able to cheer in your game next week."

"She's not very nice, is she?" Kurt grimaced.

"She's...strict. She just pushes us extra hard because she knows we're capable of going further."

"Well, she could be nicer about it. You were almost crying and she didn't even seem sympathetic."

Thankfully, the nurse entered just then and Blaine didn't have to scramble his brain for a reply. His head hurt, his ankle hurt, and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"It looks like you've got yourself a nice sprain there," the nurse said. "You should be fine, just try to take it easy."

"Will I be okay to cheer next Saturday?" Blaine asked, biting his lip.

"If you want to make a full recovery, I highly doubt it."

Blaine sighed, physically deflating. He stood up and once again let Kurt carry most of his weight to the parking lot.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Kurt asked.

"I..."

"Blaine," Kurt said. "You've sprained your ankle. You can't drive and you can't walk."

"You know my name." Blaine said quietly, blushing a little.

"Of course I know your name," Kurt said, scrunching his eyebrows together confusedly. "Why wouldn't I know your name?"

Blaine shrugged. "I just didn't think you did."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, shaking his head a little. "Come on," he said, unlocking his car and helping Blaine limp towards it. "Where do you live?" He asked once Blaine was seated, getting into the drivers seat.

Blaine told Kurt his address and leaned his head back against the seat, shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Blaine," he heard as he was shook gently awake. "Hey, sleepy head."

Blaine drew his eyebrows together in confusion when he opened his eyes to find Kurt grinning at him amusedly.

"I...what?"

"You fell asleep," Kurt explained. "You're home."

Blaine sat up a little in his seat, looking out of the window and realising that yes, he'd just fallen asleep in Kurt Hummel's car. _Nice one, Blainers._

"Oh," Blaine mumbled. "Thank you, for the ride."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled. "Do you need help getting inside?"

"Um...I think I'll be okay. I need to figure out a way to walk with this anyway."

"Okay," Kurt replied. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine's heart was racing in his chest but he nodded nonetheless, slowly making his way out of the car and awkwardly limping towards his house, waving to Kurt before he shut the door.

He made his way upstairs as carefully as possible and began to get changed. He winced as the fabric of his cheerio bottoms caught on the grazes he apparently had covering his legs. He pulled them off and changed into looser pyjama bottoms before climbing into bed and promptly falling back to sleep - his dreams filled with a certain blue-eyed football player.

* * *

The next day, Blaine got his dad to drive him into school as he was still limping a lot. Making his way from class to class in the busy halls wasn't exactly the easiest task, but thankfully most of his teachers understood him being late.

"Hey!"

Blaine jumped a little at the sound of Kurt's voice, closing his locker door slightly so that he could see the teen. Why was Kurt talking to him? Nobody ever spoke to Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said quietly, playing with the straps on his backpack.

"How's your ankle?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Um," Blaine mumbled. "It still hurts a lot, but I can walk better than yesterday."

"Have you spoken to your coach?"

Blaine shook his head from side to side, biting his lip a little. "I've been avoiding her all day."

"You have to face her sometime you know," Kurt said, leaning against the lockers and smiling sympathetically. "It's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah, well..." Blaine murmured. "It's not her fault either so she won't care. She no longer has anyone for the top of the pyramid, that's all she'll care about."

"You don't know that."

"It's highly unlikely that she'll have any sympathy whatsoever - that's what I know."

"Young Burt Reynolds!" A female voice suddenly screeched, prompting Blaine to sigh and lean his head against his locker momentarily before turning around to face her.

"Hi, Coach," he said quietly.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" She asked accusingly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I sprained my ankle," Blaine mumbled. "I can't cheer."

"I think you're forgetting that there's a huge game next week,"

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But the nurse said I'm not going to be able to cheer next week and -"

"I don't _care_ what the nurse said," Sue hissed. "You're going to do whatever it takes to make sure that ankle is healed in time for the game, or else."

Blaine stared down at the floor and nodded, an expression of fear and worry plastered to his face.

"What!?" Kurt exclaimed from behind him, moving to stand by his side. "Blaine, you cannot just let her walk all over you. It's not his fault that he sprained his ankle, it's your fault for putting him at the top of the stupid pyramid!"

"Kurt, stop -"

"You do realise that if he tries to keep cheering with his ankle like that he could _break_ it, and then you'd be in an even bigger mess than you already are. You can't_ make_ him cheer next week."

"I don't even know who you are." Sue said, a smug and slightly confused expression on her face.

"_I_ am the person that took Blaine to the nurse yesterday and drove him home because of your inability to take proper care of the people on your team." Kurt replied.

At this point, everyone in the hallway had stopped their conversations and was watching the scene unfold. Blaine fiddling with his bag straps again and staring nervously at the floor.

"If you don't cheer in that game next Saturday, you're off the team." Sue said simply.

"You can't kick him off the team for getting injured!" Kurt shouted.

"Watch me." She replied, walking away and shoving Kurt harshly as she did so.

Blaine shut his locker door with a loud crash and began to storm away as best he could.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, walking after him.

"You just made everything so much worse!" Blaine exclaimed, louder than Kurt or anyone else in the entire school had ever heard him speak. "She didn't mention anything about kicking me off the cheerios until you got involved!"

"You need to stick up for yourself Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "You can't let her walk all over you like that!"

"It's none of your business, _Kurt_!" Blaine retorted. "Now leave me alone!"

Kurt let Blaine walk away this time, sighing and making his way to the auditorium to let off some steam in the best way he knew how.

As he approached the auditorium doors, Kurt heard someone playing the piano. They were playing beautifully, but it was strange as people were never in the auditorium unless the glee club were in there or there was a play or something happening.

He creaked the door open to see Blaine sitting at the piano with his eyes close, his fingers naturally hitting every single key perfectly. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched the teen play.

It was obvious how much Blaine enjoyed playing the piano and it was clear how much passion and how much of his heart was going into the piece he was playing. Blaine opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Kurt at the door, stopping the movement of his fingers on the keys.

"Sorry," Kurt said, although it was obvious from his smile that he wasn't. "I wasn't spying on you, I swear. I usually come here when I need to cool off and I just sing...I didn't expect you to be here."

"It's fine," Blaine said, back to his quiet self.

"You're really good at playing that," Kurt said in amazement. "I mean, like,_ really_ good."

"Thank you." Blaine replied, blushing and staring down at the keys.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, making his way over to Blaine. "I shouldn't have gotten involved in something that didn't concern me."

"I'm sorry, too," Blaine replied. "I know you were only trying to look out for me. I shouldn't have thrown a fit over it."

"What are you gonna do?" Kurt asked, sitting down on the piano bench next to Blaine.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I don't want to be kicked of the cheerios but there's no _way_ I'm cheering in that game next week. What would you do?"

"I'd probably just...not cheer in the game next week and show up at practise when your ankle heals and act like nothing happened."

Blaine laughed. "It's not that easy."

"Blaine, you're the best cheerleader she has and everybody knows it," Kurt said. "She's not just gonna let you go."

Blaine blushed. "You really think so?"

"I _know _so," Kurt grinned, nudging Blaine playfully. "As long as you'll still cheer for me in the stands?" He teased.

Although Blaine knew Kurt was just teasing him and being playful, he couldn't help the way his heart started to pound against his chest at the idea of Kurt wanting him to cheer for him.

"I promise." He grinned back.

* * *

As promise, Blaine was in the stands the following Saturday, both excited and a little nervous. He was excited to watch Kurt play and to be able to cheer for him without _cheering _for him, but he was worried that he'd bump into Sue and get his head bitten off.

He was soon distracted when the game began as he couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. Sometimes it shocked him how effortlessly_ flawless_ he was, and it was so hard not to get caught up in staring at him for too long now that they were_ friends_.

When the first quarter was over, Blaine made his way through the stands to meet up with Kurt.

"You came!" Kurt exclaimed with a grin when Blaine got to the bottom of the stands.

"Of course I did," Blaine smiled. "I _did_ promise, after all."

"That must be why we're playing so well today," Kurt said in a weird tone...wait, was he _flirting_ with Blaine? "You must be my lucky charm."

"I..."

"Hummel!"

"I've gotta go," Kurt said. "I'll see you after?"

Blaine nodded blankly, making his way back up to his seat and sitting there in shock.

* * *

If there was one thing Kurt was right about, it was that they were playing exceptionally well that day. They ended up winning the game and Blaine excitedly made his way down to the field to meet Kurt again and congratulate him.

"Hey!" Kurt grinned, bouncing over to Blaine. "We won!"

"So I saw," Blaine laughed, amused by Kurt excitement. "Congratulations."

"We _won_," Kurt grinned again, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and making his heart beat faster than he thought humanly possible. "I told you you were my lucky charm."

Suddenly there were a pair of soft lips pressing against Blaine's and his eyes widened in shock for a second before slipping shut as he melted in Kurt's arms. He kissed the football player back, his hands finding their way to the material of his uniform and gripping it tightly.

They pulled apart and Kurt grinned at Blaine, his eyes twinkling in the dark night as they were surrounded by football plays cheering and congratulating each other.

A small grin appeared on Blaine's face as the reality of what had just happened sunk in and he was shoved a little closer to Kurt due to the jocks messing around with each other.

"I'm gonna go get changed," Kurt half shouted over the noise around them. "I'm sweaty and disgusting. I'll see you in a minute?"

Blaine nodded, releasing Kurt's top and limping over to the stands to sit down while Kurt changed.

He was back out in no time, looking a lot more calm and relaxed as he made his way over to Blaine with a smile on his face. _Did that smile ever disappear?_

"Waiting for somebody?" Kurt teased, leaning against the railing in front of the stands.

"Yes, actually," Blaine said boldly, standing up and mimicking Kurt's actions. "There's this really cute guy I know, he's a football player actually, and -"

"You dork," Kurt laughed, shoving Blaine playfully. "Everybody's going out for pizza to celebrate but I was thinking maybe we could do something by ourselves?" He suggested.

A thousand butterflies made their way through Blaine's stomach at that moment as he nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kurt shrugged, holding his hand out for Blaine and beginning to walk slowly to the parking lot with him, their hands linked between them.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to mine and watch a movie? Or we could go out somewhere if you'd rather do that."

Blaine smiled. "A movie sounds great."

* * *

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, I think my dad had to work late," Kurt said as he dropped his keys on the table by the door and shrugged his jacket off, hanging it up before taking Blaine's and hanging that up too.

"What about your mom?" Blaine asked.

"She, uh...died when I was eight."

"Oh..." Blaine mumbled guiltily. "I -"

"Please don't say you're sorry," Kurt said. "That's all I've heard my entire life and I could really do with not hearing it from you too."

Blaine opened his mouth to apologise but quickly closed it, nodding instead and following Kurt into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Kurt asked.

"Anything's fine," Blaine replied with a smile, sitting down on the sofa while Kurt put a DVD in.

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself when Kurt sat down next to him. Were they a thing now? Was them kissing and holding hands just a one time thing? He didn't know whether he should scoot further away from Kurt or scoot closer to him. He wasn't sure if he should keep his hands in his lap or reach out to hold Kurt's.

Thankfully his worries dissipated when Kurt reached out and locked their fingers together, smiling warmly at Blaine when he looked up at him. Blaine smiled back and leaned his head against Kurt's arm, unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Kurt's hand in his.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Blaine became really fidgety. He kept shifting around next to Kurt and he couldn't seem to decide between lying his head on Kurt's shoulder or sitting upright.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Kurt asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Blaine said, biting his lip.

Kurt pressed a little kiss to his forehead before turning his attention back to the movie.

Blaine managed to sit still for about ten minutes before he became fidgety again. It was like he had ants in his pants.

"Blaine, seriously," Kurt said, pausing the movie. "What's wrong?"

Blaine whined a little. "It's embarrassing to just _say_."

"Blaine, I'm not going to judge you," Kurt said honestly. "Unless you're going to poop yourself because that just draws the line."

"I'm not going to poop myself," Blaine laughed. "If I needed the toilet I'd just ask where it is."

"What is it then?"

Blaine stared down at the sofa, blushing as he said, "I want to kiss you."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to press his lips to Blaine's for a moment.

"Better?" He asked.

Blaine just smiled and leaned back up to kiss him again. They continued kissing, the movie obviously forgotten and Blaine much more content now that he'd gotten what he wanted.

The movie began playing again some time during the process of Kurt lowering Blaine onto his back on the sofa, one of them having obviously hit the control.

"Promise you'll tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable?" Kurt whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.

Blaine nodded. "I promise."

Kurt smiled and leaned down to resume the kiss, the boys getting lost in the moment and having a full-blown make out session before they even realised it.

"Blaine -"

_SLAM_.

Jumping a little, Kurt instinctively rolled off of Blaine and landed flat on his face on the floor. He winced when his dad walked through the living room door before doing anything else, staying silent and wishing it were possible for his dad not to see the two of them - he didn't really feel like explaining why Blaine was lying on their sofa with cherry red lips and his clothes a mess, or why he was lying face-down on the floor.

"Get up," Burt said angrily. "I don't know whether I should start with the fact that I almost walked in on the two of you doing _god knows what _on the _sofa_, or maybe I should start with the fact that I have _explicitly_ told you that I'm not comfortable with you doing_ that_ in this house,"

"Dad, I -"

"No," Burt interrupted. "If I had come home ten minutes later, god only knows what I would've walked in on!" He exclaimed. "I understand that you're sixteen and it's easier than counting to three to get caught up in the moment, but _you_ have to understand that coming home to find that my son obviously having made out with somebody that I've never even met before in my living room isn't exactly what I want to happen after a long day at work."

"I _do_, dad," Kurt said, looking up at his dad with a guilty expression. "And I'm so, so, _so_ sorry."

Burt sighed. "I believe you, okay? Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't, dad, I promise."

"And if you're going to do _anything_," Burt said. "Be safe, and have the decency to at least do it in your bedroom."

"We will, dad," Kurt said, blushing at having to basically have 'the talk' with Blaine sitting right next to him.

"And from now on, if..."

"Blaine," Blaine supplied awkwardly.

"If Blaine is here and you're in your bedroom, I want the door open, okay?"

Kurt nodded, reaching out for Blaine's hand and squeezing it reassuringly, the gesture not going unnoticed by Burt.

"I'm gonna go make dinner," Burt sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "Are you staying for dinner, Blaine?"

"Um..."

"Just say yes," Kurt whispered, knowing that Burt could hear him anyway. "It'll make our lives easier, trust me."

"Sure," Blaine concluded.

Burt nodded and made his way into the kitchen to start dinner, Kurt breathing out a sigh of relief once he was gone.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said to Blaine.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just...I should've known my dad would come home and see us and I...I didn't even think about going upstairs to give us more time to put ourselves together and my dad was just _so_ angry and _mmphf_ -"

Kurt was more than a little surprised to be cut of by Blaine pressing a soft kiss to his lips, but he accepted it and instantly relaxed.

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine said as they pulled apart, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "And your dad being angry wasn't your fault anyway."

"I'm so crazy about you." Kurt sighed.

"You are?" Blaine asked, pulling back a little to look at Kurt in shock.

"I thought that was obvious from me lying on top of you and kissing you, like, a lot..." Kurt laughed.

"I- I just...you do?"

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine again. "Honestly?" Kurt said. "I've sort of had a crush on you for a while now," he admitted, receiving another shocked expression from Blaine. "You falling off the pyramid kind of gave me an excuse to finally talk to you."

"I...what?" Blaine mumbled. "I...you...huh?"

Kurt laughed adoringly, kissing Blaine on the forehead and holding him against his chest while the news that Kurt _actually_ liked Blaine sunk in.

"I really like you, too," Blaine admitted. "For a really long time now, actually. I never thought that you would actually like me back, though..."

"Well, seeing as we're both _crazy _about each other," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I guess it's only logical that we become boyfriends now."

Blaine grinned up at Kurt like a child on Christmas morning. "Really?"

"Yes really, dummy," Kurt laughed, accepting Blaine's eager kiss despite the fact that he was still chuckling.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I?" Burt grumbled as he came back into the living room.

Kurt didn't even care. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blaine's, grinning at him happily while Blaine mirrored the wide smile.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Tina asked as she sat down next to Blaine in English a month or so later.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt hasn't asked me to prom."

"Why don't you ask him?" She asked.

"Because," Blaine whined. "I just...I've always dreamed about being asked to prom...is that stupid?"

"No," Tina said, smiling at him sweetly. "It's cute. But if he doesn't make a move soon it's going to be too late."

"What if he's waiting for me to ask him?"

"Just see what happens," Tina smiled.

Sighing, Blaine returned to copying notes down, his mind wandering to Kurt.

* * *

Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together when he got to his locker to find a sticky note on it.

'_Go to the courtyard._'

It was signed with nothing but a kiss, letting Blaine know that it was from Kurt regardless of there being no name. He scrunched the sticky note up and put it in his pocket, making his way out to the courtyard.

There were signs stuck along the wall as Blaine made his way to the courtyard, each one saying different things.

'_I love the way you smile at me when no one's around.'_

_'I love the way your eyes look like honey; I could get lost staring at them.'_

_'I love your excessively curly hair when I get to your house after you've just woken up.'_

_'I love your shy little giggle when I compliment you.' _

There were more signs stuck along the wall as he made his way to the courtyard, and Blaine pulled every single one off the wall so that he could keep them all.

Blaine's mouth dropped open when he finally reached the courtyard. The cheerios were forming a pyramid at the top of the stairs, each of them holding a card each with a different letter on each one so that it read '_Will you go to prom with me?_'

He jumped when he was suddenly tapped on the back, spinning around to find Kurt behind him holding a single rose and wearing a flawless smile.

"What do you say?" Kurt asked.

Instead of replying verbally, Blaine all but flung himself at Kurt, fisting his hands into the material of his football jersey and hiding his face in his chest as he hugged him tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine back equally as tight. Blaine nodded against his chest before looking up at him with a wide smile on his face and... "Oh my god, you're crying," Kurt said with a shocked laugh, cupping Blaine's face and thumbing his tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm happy," Blaine choked out with a little laugh. "I'm stupidly happy right now."

"You're so cute," Kurt smiled, tilting Blaine's head up by his chin and kissing him passionately, the two of them barely registering the people cheering around them.

* * *

Blaine was a nervous wreck when prom finally arrived. He spent extra long getting ready and making sure every single curl on his head was gelled down.

"You look incredible, Blaine," his mom assured him with a smile, smoothing down the shoulders of his jacket. "Besides, that boy thinks the world of you. You could show up in your pyjamas and he'd think you look amazing."

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes just as there was a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, almost dropping his mouth in shock at how incredible Kurt looked.

"Hi," Kurt smiled. "You look amazing."

"So do you," Blaine blushed, opening the door further so that Kurt could step inside.

"Photos!" Blaine's mom exclaimed excitedly, eagerly pushing the boys together so that she could take a few photos of them.

What turned into a full-out photoshoot ended about ten minutes later when Kurt politely pointed out that they needed to get going if they wanted to be allowed into prom, and they were soon on their way.

* * *

"Wow," Blaine breathed out as he and Kurt stepped into the hall. "Everything looks..."

"Amazing," Kurt supplied. "It looks beautiful in here."

"This feels so surreal," Blaine admitted. "I feel like I'm in the middle of a movie."

"I promise it's real," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's forehead before leading him further into the room. They sat down at one of the tables before Kurt asked, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yes please," Blaine replied, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before going to get them both a drink. He came back a few moments later and they sat down and talked for a while.

Blaine was still in shock with what had actually happened. He found it so hard to believe that he was actually at prom, and that Kurt had asked him in the sweetest and most romantic way ever.

While Blaine was laughing at something that Kurt said, he stood up in front of Blaine, holding his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" He asked teasingly, grinning at Blaine.

Blaine grinned widely back at Kurt, nodding and placing his hand in Kurt's. Kurt led him into the middle of the room and wrapped him up in his arms, pulling him as close as possible. Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, smiling contently.

"I love you," Kurt said, tightening his grip on Blaine a little.

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt in shock before smiling at him. "I love you, too," he said, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"You make me the happiest person in the world," Kurt admitted. "I never knew I needed you until I had you."

Blaine hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, his hands gripping onto Kurt's arms at this point. "You're going to make me cry again," he chuckled.

Kurt laughed. "I mean it though," he said, pulling back so that Blaine was looking at him again. "I had a crush on you for ages, but I didn't realise how much happier I'd be actually _being _with you."

"I didn't realise how happy you'd make me either," Blaine admitted. "And just when I think you can't get any more romantic you do something stupid like stick a bunch of cute signs on the wall and get the entire cheerleading team to ask me to prom."

"I knew how much you wanted to be asked to prom," Kurt laughed. "A blind person could see how excited you got when they started putting posters up to advertise it. I had to think of the perfect way to ask you."

"Well it was more than perfect," Blaine grinned. "Although I still think you're insane."

"I'm insane about _you_," Kurt teased, receiving a playful shove from Blaine.

"You're such a sap," he giggled, leaning up to kiss Kurt again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
